Strongholds
Overview Strongholds provide a way for tribes to have an end-game goal and condition for winning when the server time is up. Basically, they serve these three purposes: #'Give tribes the ability to control different strongholds throughout the map. This mechanic should allow for even small tribes to participate and not be a hardcore player only feature.' #'Allow players to use strongholds as outposts to facilitate moving units around the map.' (PARTIALLY IMPLEMENTED) Currently, men can only be transferred between Strongholds you control. #'Create a condition for which a tribe is deemed victorious and the world ends.' Generation As the server becomes more populated, more strongholds will appear on the map. There are more low-level strongholds than higher ones. The approximate spawn rate is one stronghold for every 50 cities . Capturing a Stronghold, Part 1: Gates Each stronghold has a gate. This must be taken down prior to fighting the units inside. Gates do not deal any damage, but take damage similar to towers. Each troop has 20 rounds of stamina against a gate, just like any other battle. They will retreat if they haven't taken down a gate when their stamina runs out. If the battle ends when the gate is still up, it will be restored to 50% of its HP if controlled by a player tribe, and 100% if it's under NPC control. If multiple tribes are attacking the gate, the tribe that does the MOST damage total when it's taken down will get to move on to the next phase of the fight. All other tribes and armies will be sent home and not be allowed to join the 2nd phase. Gates have their own combat modifier that you can see on the damage modifiers page (furthest right column). Once you capture any stronghold, the gate will be restored to 50% of its total HP. Each level of stronghold has a different amount of HP and it costs tribe resources to repair the gate. If you're defending a stronghold, and someone's attacking your gate, you can see how many attackers are hitting it with a 20% precision: (attackingUnits = (int)(Math.Round(attackingUnits * precision / 10) * 10); with precision being a random number that will display a value within 20% of the actual attacking value. For gate HP and repair cost for each stronghold level see the Gates section of the design document. Capturing a Stronghold, Part 2: Troop Battle Once you get through the gate, units that were attacking will attack the stronghold until they die or their retreat condition is hit (based on if you send them as a Raid, Assault, or Slaughter). In addition to functioning like a normal battle, each side has a 'point meter' that gets reduced for every unit that dies. If the defensive meter reaches 0, or no defenders remain, the stronghold is conquered by the attacker. If the attacker's meter reaches 0, or no attackers remain, the attacker is kicked out of the battle and the gate is replaced. If the stronghold is under the control of the NPC, the gate goes back to full health. If it's under the control of a player tribe, the gate will go back up and be at 50% health. If the attackers take over, any troops waiting to attack the stronghold (attackers on the way to it) will be stationed inside the stronghold. Any remaining defenders, and defenders on the way, will be sent back to their home cities. Only members of the tribe that owns the stronghold may send defense. Only members of the tribe that is currently attacking the stronghold troops (past the gate) are able to send attacks. Each stronghold level starts the attacker and defender with a certain morale meter value. Each unit that dies, as stated above, reduce the meter by a predetermined amount. The formula to calculate how much a unit will remove from the meter upon death: (Train Crop Cost + Train Wood Cost + Train Gold Cost * 2 + Train Iron Cost * 2 + Train Labor Cost * 100) / 100. (For example, a level 1 swordsman will reduce the meter by 1.4 points when he dies, since he costs 80 food and 60 wood.) If the attackers are unable to reduce the defender's morale meter to 0 when the battle ends (the attackers either retreat or all die) then: the defenders maintain control, the gate goes back up to 50%, the meters are reset for the next battle, and the process returns to the first step where any tribe can attempt to destroy the gate. For morale meter value for each stronghold level see the Battles section of the design document. Neutral Strongholds Before a tribe captures a stronghold for the first time, it will contain neutral troops. This army protects the stronghold from invaders, and is comprised of many different unit types. Each stronghold has a total upkeep of units that will spawn inside. The table below shows the distribution of units. However, only 60% of what you encounter will follow the distribution exactly, with the other 40% of upkeep being made up of random units of a level based on which stronghold you're fighting. For the neutral troop composition for each stronghold level see the Neutral Strongholds section of the design document. Troops become more powerful and harder to singly counter as they go up in level. If you aren't able to defeat the stronghold in a battle, the neutral troops will be restored to the upkeep dictated in the document above. As of 3/8/2013, the random percent is done through this process: remaining = upkeep * randomness while (remaining > 0) { nextUpkeep = random.Next(upkeep) nextType = random.Next(type) unitUpkeep = unitFactory.GetUnitStats(typenextType, unitLevel).Upkeep unitCount = nextUpkeep / unitUpkeep if (unitCount <= 0) { continue } stub.AddUnit(FormationType.Normal, typenextType, unitCount) remaining -= unitUpkeep * unitCount } Viewing Battles and Battle Reports The gate battle viewer, currently, works the same as any normal battle viewer. You can't watch your troops bash the gate until you have had units there for 5 rounds. If you're the defending tribe, You can't watch your gate being taken down, but clicking on it will provide its HP and an approximate number of attackers that are trying to breach your walls. Once the gate is down, the battle viewer will function the same as if you were attacking a city, with the addition of a point meter displayed for each side. You can watch this battle immediately if you're in the attacking tribe. In addition to a normal battle report, you can see stats about the currently held strongholds in the new Stronghold tribe tab. Victory Points Tribes accrue victory points by retaining ownership of strongholds. You will get a number per hour based on these formulas for each stronghold you occupy: ((Bonus Days + Occupied Days + 10)/2 + Days Since Server Started/5)* (5 + Stronghold Level * 5) Bonus Days = (Previous bonus days + Previous occupied days)*.75 Previous occupied days only applies when taking an occupied stronghold. It is the number of days the previous tribe occupied the stronghold. Future/Not Implemented Mechanics *Outpost functionality (Partially implemented) *Loot from strongholds *Special Wall Battle viewer Category:Structures Category:Neutral Category:Tribes